The Legend Of A Shadow
by Lord Boon
Summary: The goddesses took something from Link, something to make him the perfect vessel to do what they ask. The only problem is that the part they took want revenge for what they did to him, his body, and his friends. No pairing, well just a little.


**So I'm writing this story down before publishing it to see how it goes, chapters well be of different sizes.**

**This is something new I'm trying, like a side story cause I have a bloke for the others, so tell me what you think of it.**

**I do not own Legend of Zelda.**

* * *

_"Link, Link wake up."_ After hearing the words of a fairy Link's eyes oped.

He could easily see the same dark damp room he has always known. He looked around to see if there were anything new today. "Ugh." Link sighed deeply. "Not even a rat, looks like I don't eat today."

Link looked around again, skeletons hang on the wall only being held together by the shackles and chains on the wrist. It's sad to say he know one not to many years ago.

"Your all bone now, ah buddy." The silence after almost killed him. "See that's what happen when you give your food away." Link was now in tears after saying that.

"I swear not to the gods but to myself that Din, Naryra, and Farore will pay for what they did to my body." Link cried no more saying his vengeance so the skeleton.

The now silent room was broke by the shacking of the doorknob, with the opening of the door a rather large muscular man walked in. He had a black rough sack over his head with two eye holes.

"Ernest is it that time already?"

"..."

The man was silent not showing even a hint of speaking a word to it's captive.

The torturer walked closer to Link holding a heated up metal pike.

When the walking giant got close to Like he took his chance.

He ripped off one of the chains on the wall along with a chunk of concrete and swung it into Ernest's skull. Surprising him he grabbed his head in pain not expecting the second one to collide with the other side of his face.

Link now free from the wall he lunged himself at Ernest and got behind him. Using the chains to choke him out, after finishing him off with the hot metal pike link unchained himself.

Before link left he took one last look at his best friend. "Bye Ghirahim. I'll see you again." When he was done he ran down the hall towards the darkness.

After awhile of running Link finely found the exit he was looking for. "Looks like he was wasn't wrong, I owe you again."

Before Link was about to reach the portal he had ran into some a wall he could not see. "What the!"

"And where do you think your going!" Came a loud yell.

"You would think he would learn." Came another voice.

Link turned to see two of the three goddesses, Nayry was holding up the barrier the prevented link to advancing and Din who held fire in he hand walking closer.

"This time we're going o cut off your legs. That will stop you from going anywhere." Din said with a sadistic smile on.

"Ha, you really think i would let myself get caught by you again. If so then your sadly mistaken." Link said moving his arms to the side.

He fell backward through the barrier and into the portal.

"What!" screamed Din.

"No, that should be impossible." Nayru said in disbelief. "Wait, he has a piece of the Triforce." All the two goddesses could see was Link's with the Triforce on it, the middle shadow part was glowing.

"He's gone I have to send someone. I'll send my guards to hunt him down and bring him back." Said Din leaving the room.

"No Din! Wait for a while. I don't think this will go how he wants it to." Nayru said laughing lightly at the events that just unfolded.

As Link drifted through the rift between the two worlds. Link dared not move for even the slitest of movements could send him to a word he's not from.

When the feeling of motion stopped and he could feel a breeze on his face. He knew he was in the right place.

Link struggled to get up. "I guess seven years of imprisonment has made me weaker." Link searched around for a bit getting an idea where he was.

He know almost after a heart beat, after all he grow up here. He knew his way to the village from here too. He walked to conserve energy.

He found the village in ruin on his arrival. Monsters laid everywhere, most where sleeping. He moved silent and quick into his tree house. No monsters were in here.

He found everything was the same as the day he left it, maybe more dusty but still untouched and unmoved. He found his bed, clean, unlike how he left it. "Saria must have cleaned up after I left."

He laid down on his own bed and drifted off to sleep with a tear in his eye.

* * *

**What do you think I love it.**

**If you don't know it's going to be about how link's shadow come to be. But it wasn't his fault but the goddesses.**

**tell me what you think so far.**


End file.
